Autonomous flight vehicles, which may also be referred to as drones, are capable of flying without direct control of an operator, although direct control is possible. The autonomous flight vehicles may be flown to capture data, such as images, of an area.
Autonomous flight vehicles may be capable of fixed wing flight using lift generating wings. Additionally, autonomous flight vehicles may also be capable of rotary wing flight using lift generating propellers or other rotating wing-like structures. Autonomous flight vehicles may use the rotary wing flight mode for takeoffs, landings, and surveying tasks and may transition to the fixed wing flight mode for increased range and endurance compared to the rotary wing flight mode.
Autonomous flight vehicles may be powered by rechargeable battery packs or by other power sources. Regardless of the power source, improved efficiency of the autonomous flight vehicle may provide an extended range and/or endurance that may be beneficial for various applications.